1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a steering locking apparatus with a tiltable steering mechanism. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved steering locking apparatus structure with a tiltable steering mechanism.
2. Description of The Background Art
A steering locking apparatus is well known in the art for securing anti-theft characteristics in an automotive vehicle which is operable to restrict rotation of a steering shaft to inactivate steering operation after an ignition switch is turned off.
As such a steering locking apparatus, Japanese Patent First Publication No. 63-43850 discloses a typical arrangement including a locking rod which is releasably connected to a steering shaft and interlocks with on/off operation of an ignition switch. The locking rod is adapted to engage the steering shaft in response to turning off of the ignition switch.
In this arrangement, a steering column including the steering shaft therein and an ignition key cylinder are arranged parallel to each other through a rod housing. The rod housing accommodates the locking rod slidably therein which is biased by a spring to engage a locking groove formed in the steering shaft. A steering locking mechanism is provided on a top end portion of an operating rod of the ignition key cylinder. The steering locking mechanism includes a cam which is responsive to rotation of the operating rod causing the ignition switch to be turned on to shift the locking rod against a spring force for releasing the engagement with the locking groove of the steering shaft. An end portion of the ignition key cylinder in which a key hole is formed passes through an opening formed in an instrument panel to be exposed to a passenger compartment so as to be secured at a fixed position.
Accordingly, it will be noted that a steering system including a tiltable steering mechanism is required to keep a key hole at a fixed position by swinging an ignition key cylinder with respect to a portion passing through an instrument panel when a steering shaft is tilted. In the prior art system, for swinging the ignition key cylinder smoothly, an escutcheon made of rubber, or a flexible resin, is provided at an edge of the hole of the instrument panel for flexibly supporting the ignition key cylinder to allow it to move radially. Additionally, a universal joint is provided to connect between the ignition key cylinder and the rod housing for allowing swinging motion of the ignition key cylinder. Thus, the prior art system requires a great number of parts resulting in a complex structure and high manufacturing costs.